


newlyweds on Christmas Eve

by Tarredion



Series: Christmas gifts 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: “Come inside! Nigel and I have been waiting all of December for our new son-in-law!”
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Christmas gifts 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	newlyweds on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ablissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Monika!

The flight to the Isle of Man was calmer than ever, even with Dan’s nerves on the high. Phil was fast asleep next to him, palm in his, resting before the celebrations on Christmas Day could throw him back into high-alert mode. It was only right he did, in Dan’s opinion. Bringing home your newlywed husband for your first Christmas together must be horrible business.

Thinking of it like that brought a smile upon his face. _ Funny joke, Dan, funny joke,  _ Phil’d say if he was awake. Well, it was!

He glanced out the airplane window, down at the surface of the sea, dancing with itself far below. The waves were choppy and thrashed against each other, playing in a major symphony with the swirling wind.

The roof of the ocean was coloured by a shade of deep navy blue, covered in broad patches of violet and celeste blue. The top was layered with clear iridescent spots which reflected the midday sun almost enough to blind him. The way it all came together was as if it had been painted by a gigantic paintbrush. 

After landing at the airport and taking a taxi to a different part of the island, the two of them met up with Martyn and Cornelia for some very,  _ very _ last-minute present shopping.

_ Typical them _ , Dan had said and rolled his eyes, gaining him some laughter from Corn, but the truth was he was in the same seat. He had yet to get his new father-in-law an individual present, and it was honestly something he could stress over for days. Sucking up to the Lesters was always a priority for him.

They ran from shop to shop, hauling their suitcases and heavy bags filled with gifts. Dan could feel his feet explode in pain with each step he took.

During the hour or two that passed by, a light snowfall had begun outside. It was when it was at its heaviest that decided they should make their way home to Kath and Nigel soon, though not before Phil could buy his mother her favourite tea. 

The trip ended there, with Phil walking up and down the aisles in a supermarket, nearly knocking over a stack of crisps and tripping over his own feet. Dan hauled him out, without the tea, apologizing profusely to the staff unfortunate to be working that day.

When they were finally sat in the cramped back seats of Cornelia’s rental car, Dan could catch a breath. Unfortunately that also meant the nerves kicked back in, and he leaned his head against Phil’s shoulder, hoping the comfort and closeness would calm his beating heart.

Phil ran his hands through his curls, tickling his scalp, and nipping at the crook of his neck. Every once in a while he’d peck him before he swirled his pigtail curl around. “Nervous?” he asked, and Dan grumbled a response, shutting his own eyes. 

Phil chuckled and lowered yet another kiss to his temple. “There’s no need for that. You already know they love you.”

“Well, they’re  _ properly in-laws,  _ now, matey..” he whispered, letting his eyes flutter open. “That’s a lot scarier than you’d _ think _ .”

Letting out a laugh, he gazed out the window while silently grumbling about his husbands words. The landscape flew by outside, and shortly Dan was watching the cliffs, hills and ocean, too.

It was like a landscape painting threatening to fray and crumble if he took too sharp of a breath, or ran his hands across it too un-daintily. Once again he was told by the hands and kisses of Phil that he had no worries here. Dan knew Phil was right, but his anxious brain wasn’t about to give in so easily.

The car pulled to a stop as they rounded a corner and rolled into a small cluster of quaint houses.

Dan watched as Phil took their suitcases out of the booth, and rolled them up to the oak door, where he stopped. He eyed Dan with a smile on his face, giving him a curt nod to follow. He did.

The door swung open, greeting him with an even brighter Kath, her arms widened into a hug, which she enveloped Cornelia and Martyn in, and then the two of them. She was warm, and smelled of strong spices, coffee, and Christmas-cookies

“Hello Daniel,” she laughed warmly in his ear. “Long time no see. How’s my favourite son?”

“Good, good, Kathryn..” he whispered back, tears pricking in his eyes. She wiped them away, and hugged him even tighter afterwards.

“Come inside! Nigel and I have been waiting  _ all _ of December for our new son-in-law!”

He smiled, taking Phil’s hand in his own and squeezing it hard as they crossed the threshold. He needn’t have been scared. This was what coming home truly felt like.


End file.
